drawntogetherpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Episodio 01
Vasca a Indromassaggio è il primo episodio della Serie TV di Drawn Together. Storia Una volta che il Telecronista ha finito di descrivere i protagonisti, sette di loro si incontrano nella casa e iniziano a conoscersi, tipo Spanky, che ha la tendenza di urinare o defecare su qualsiasi posto, Toot, che ha un'attrazione psicopatica per Xandir. Le cose tra di loro vanno bene, finché Clara non scambia l'ultima inquilina, comparsa all'improvviso, Foxxy Love, come la domestica, solo perché è una ragazza di colore, scatenando così una rissa tra loro due ed infine si crea tensione tra gli inquilini. Foxxy riesce a rompere questa pesante tensione ed entra nel gruppo della casa, avendo portato una grande quantità di alcolici e con questi organizza una pazzesca festa alcolica, escludendo di fatto Clara che per questo si mette a piangere. Dopo aver parlato con Spanky nella vasca delle palle, la principessa tenta di scusarsi con Foxxy ma invano, poiché ancora una volta dimostra di essere una razzista verso le persone di colore, ma Foxxy riusce a capire che Clara è così perché è stata allevata da un padre bigotto e per questo decide di farle aprire la mente, baciandola di fronte agli altri, con un bacio alla francese, nella vasca a Idromassaggio. Nel frattempo, Toot, lottando per mantenere un po' della sua autostima, cerca di sedurre Xandir ma invano, perché quest'ultimo è più interessato a salvare la sua ragazza, che viene sempre rapita dai maghi malvagi e inoltre Xandir non è attratto da Toot, soprattutto per l'ossessione di farsi notare in continuazione e così tenta di rompere la relazione tra Xandir e la sua fidanzata, raccontandole che la sua tipa non vuole essere salvata da lui. Da quel momento dichiara nel Confessionale che non sarà più la sex-symbol, ma la "troia" della casa, dopo di che riesce a far credere a Clara che Foxxy l'abbia violata. Allora Clara dichiara di non voler essere più trattata da Foxxy in quel modo e si lamenta con i produttori al telefono e loro le consigliano di organizzare un tequila brunch, ma con il risultato che viene "violata" un'altra volta alla fine della festa, ma con la differenza che i partecipanti indossano i sombrero, così Clara chiede ai produttori di espellere Foxxy dallo Show e subito dopo si scopre che gli inqulini dovranno votare se mandare via o no Foxxy. La musicista tenta di far cambiare idea ai vontanti ma senza successo, persino Hero non la vuole perché secondo lui sarà più vicino ad un montepremi di un milione di dollare, anche se non esiste questo premio. Intanto Ling Ling entra nella stanza delle ragazze per sfidare Clara a duello, ma lei interpreta male le parole del pokémon e pensa che le stia dicendo di cercare di andare d'accordo con Foxxy e che le sue idee verso i neri siano sbagliate. Così Clara corre immediatamente verso il salotto, dove si tiene la votazione, mentre Toot entra nella stanza e involotariarmente accetta la sfida di Ling Ling, morendo subito per sventramento. Una volta arrivata in salotto, Clara sollecita gli altri a votare contro l'espulsione di Foxxy, ma il modo in cui lo fa, trasforma involotariarmente la presentazione di Foxxy come una asta per gli schiavi neri, facendo arrabbiare Foxxy e la musicista attacca fisicamente la principessa, ma poi si stufa e iniza a baciare Clara, dichiarando di essere la dominatrice. Pezzo Musicale: "Black Chick's Tongue" è la parodia della soundtrack di Aladin "A Whole New World", cantata da Clara e Foxxy, mentre si baciano nella piscina. Altre due canzoni orginali compaiono nell'episodio: "I wonder Why", cantata durante il discorso di Foxxy, mentre gli inquilini mostrarono infelicità e "Yeah OK", una canzone hip-hop,cantata durante la prima festa alcolica. Testo di Black Chick's Tongue :Clara: What is this thing in my mouth?(Che cos'ho in bocca non so) It's slippery and its slimy,(è viscida e serpeggia) Travelling down my slender virgin pink esophagus.(vaga per il mio casto e puro esofago) Some black chick's tongue,(Due ligue ho) It's such a new sensation.(è una sensazione nuova!) :Foxxy: I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole and we've only just begun.*(è come maionese con l'aggiunta del Cacao...è un'inizio però) :Clara: It's really quite thrilling...(Io son sbalordita) :Foxxy: That's right now, you know...(Adesso lo sai) :Clara: I think I taste a filling...(Mi sento come riempita) :Foxxy: And it's solid gold.(Di oro vedrai) :Clara: I never dreamed I'd be so willing... to let myself go...(Com'è che mi son sentita di lasciarmi andar?) :Foxxy: Tell me about it, I'm totally frenchin' a racist ho!(Guarda me invece, con una razzista sto a limonar) :Clara: This black chick's tongue. What a wonderful feeling.(Sento suonar i violini) :Foxxy: Damn, where'd dis bitch get her earrings?(Merda che begli orecchini) :Clara: I've never had so much fun...(Mi sento bollire,perché..) :Clara & Foxxy: As with this black chick's tongue.(Due lingue in bocca ho) :Captain Hero: How cool is this? We've only been here a day,(Che culo! Son qui soltanto un dì) and I already find myself in a three way.....This is Nice!(e Se Dio vuole potrò trombar quelle due lì.....Che figata!) *Nella soundtrack il pezzo I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole and we've only just begun c'è anche in "Oh yeah, Foxxy's getting some". Differenze Nel DVD la versione de DVD di questo episodio mostra diverse scene e frasi,che sono state cambiate o tagliate e sono: *Clara nel confessionale in TV dice questo: "Sono contrariata dal comportamento di Foxxy. Credevo che i colorati suonassero il Benjos non i bianchi"., mentre nel DVD così: "Credevo che i colorati suonassero il Benjos, non i bianchi.... Sono contrariata dal comportamento di Foxxy.... Spero che questo lavoro fuorviante con il naso mi faccia sentire meglio... Hey non male!" *La frase di Toot in TV è così: "Xandir! Spero che tu non mi faccia uno scherzo e mi butti dentro la piscina, perché sono così vicina al bordo, sai, basterebbe che tu.", mentre nel DVD così:"Xandir! Spero che tu non mi faccia uno scherzo e mi butti dentro la piscina, perché sono così vicina al bordo, sai, basterebbe che tu abbia una posto per urinare e io sarò felice". Lo staff ha tolto i riferimenti all'urina. *Clara in TV dice che "da dove vengo io i servi sono neri o presbiterani", mentre nel DVD dice che "i servi sono neri o peggio." *Nel DVD Spanky nel momento della votazione dice questo: Non vedo l'ora di votare quel pinguino nero. No aspetta. Volevo dire mangiare oh Cazzo!". *La scena di Hero aspetta "le dodici ragazze zoccole e un asino", nel DVD è più lunga. *Nel DVD la bolla con dentro Wooldoor, che fluttua nell'aria si spacca all'alba e Wooldoor muore cadendo per terra. *La scena di Xandir che usa il tornado per andare a salvare la sua ragazza, distruggendo per caso una tendopoli di Roulotte, nel DVD si salva un repoter e dichiara che " il tornado in soli tre giorni ha distrutto tutto e ucciso 300 persone ed era difficile trovare chi era vivo". *Il dito medio di Foxxy è censurato in TV, ma non nel DVD. *Il "Quest'anno a Drawn Together" nel DVD ci sono molte più clip che in TV. : : Note Particolari *Nelle scene tagliate, i personaggi nei loro universi, fanno anche una loro introduzione, mentre in TV si vedono solo nei loro luoghi di origine, eccetto Hero che lo si vede già alla festa alcolica, che spacca un barile di birra con la testa. *I capezzoli di Hero nella prima serata sono in erezione, poiché si eccita di vedere Clara e Fooxy che si baciano, mentre Xandir non prova alcuna emozione e si mette a leggere una rivista e questo fa supporre, che la sua descrizione a inizio episodio di "un avventuriero di videogame completamente gay", sia vera. *Clara è la prima inquilina ad entrare e a parlare nel confessionale e dice questa frase: "Era la prima volta che vidi altre persone al di fuori del mio castello e sentivo che facevano già parte della mia famiglia, solo che sono molto più poveri". *Ad eccezione di Wooldoor e Ling Ling, in questo episodio si conoscono l'età degli inquilini: 19 (Xandir), 20 (Clara), 22 (Toot), 23 (Foxxy), 28 (Hero) e 31 (Spanky). *Eccetto Wooldoor, tutti i partecipanti in quest'episodio entrano e parlano nel confessionale. *La Pallina Blu è il primo ospite d'onore a parlare nel Confessionale. *Il desiderio di Captain Hero si realizza, non appena Foxxy entra in casa. *Quando Toot racconta alla ragazza di Xandir, che quest'ultimo non ha mai detto di avere una ragazza, inizia subito un montaggio in cui Xandir dice di salvarla ripetutamente in varie occasioni, soppratutto quando lo dice a Hero. *Il sangue di Toot in questa puntata è nero. *Toot in quest'episodio muore 4 volte. Partecipazioni straordinarie *Due Puffi che lottano fra di loro e la gang durante la festa alcolica che scommettono su di loro. *Agli inizi della puntata compare per la strada una macchina tipica dei Flinstones e un'altra dei Jetson. Riferimenti Culturali *All'inizio della puntata compare la discalia di "Day 1" (Primo Giorno), questo è un riferimento al reality show "The Real Word". *La descrizione di Ling Ling sul suo stato di "asociale a livello patologico", mentre il Pokémon è in aria, è un riferimento ad un infamante episodio dei Pokémon: Soldato Elettrico Porygon. *Questo episodio contiene molti punti di riferimento sul famoso videogioco La Leggenda di Zelda, tra cui Xandir è lo sterotipo di Link e la ragazza di Xandir è Zelda. *Riguardo a Xandir, vi sono altri due riferimenti di giochi di ruolo che non sono videogame,specialmente su Dungeons & Dragons, quando Xandir è al telefono con la sua fidanzata, Spanky stufo di sentirlo gli dice questo: "Hei Dungeons & Dragon e la sciaqua vagina, hai rotto!" e Xandir usa il termine "+ 6 spade", riferimento al potenziomento a 6 punti dell'arma e del danno che essa produce ai nemici. *Quando Captain Hero chiama Xandir "Gaystation 2", è un riferimento alla PS2. *Quando Ling Ling dice a Clara che se lei ripeterà per 3 volte il suo nome, la ucciderà, è un riferimento al film di Beetlejuice, mentre l'abilità del Pokémon è un riferimento al film horror "The Candyman". *Per esprimere la sua delusione, Ling Ling usa la parola Mitsubishi, la famosa catena di montaggio di macchine giapponese. *Quando Foxxy dice di non essere schiava di nessuno, a parte del ritmo, è un riferimento alla Canzone di Grace Jones "Slave to the Rythm". *Quando Clara parla al telefono con i produttori dicendo blha blaha, è un riferimento alla serie tv Charlie Brown. *Quando Spanky menziona a Clara, che "da dove provieni tu gli oggetti inanimati possono prendere vita e iniziano a sparare una serie di cazzate", è un riferimento al film disyney La Bella e la Bestia, poiché i servi sono degli oggetti parlanti; quando prende vita la pallina blu e gli replica:"Hey ce l'hai mica con me, per caso?", è un riferimento alla battuta di Arnold Jackson del film il mio amico Arnolfd. *Ling Ling prima di uccidere Toot dice "Forza pig", è un riferimento al contadino Hoggett del film Babe. *L'episodio che finisce con una clip del ponte traballante, è un riferimento al crollo del Ponte di Tacoma. *Xandir pratica il Taiquan. Frasi memorabili "Ling Ling, no cagnolino! Ling Ling qui per distruggere per dargli ai bambini epliettici." -Ling Ling "A volte mi taglio per sentire meno dolore, funziona!" ''' -Toot '''Scusa, puoi portarmi i bagagli, signorina serva? Oh scusa! ma come vi chiamate oggi girono? Mamy, Cioccolatino, Bongo Bongo, Sorella?" -Clara a Foxxy "Voglio sapere che cos'ha in testa quella puttana! Foxxy non è schiava di nessuno, a parte il ritmo, è ovvio" -Foxxy "Vivo nel perenne tentativo di salvare la mia ragazza" -Xandir "Ragazza, è giunto il momento di farti aprire la mente e la bocca" -Foxxy "Se non posso più fare la sex - symbol ho deciso che diventerò un gran TROIA" -Toot "Spiacente Foxxy ma se ti voto contro, sarò più vicino a vincere il montepremi da un 1.000.000 di dollari" "Un milione di dollari? Guarda che questo non è un reality di quel tipo." (Nel confessionale) "Scioccherella di una Foxxy, non si accorge che così non potrà mai vincere il milione di dollari" -Hero e Foxxy "Perché devo sempre rovinare tutto ciò che è bello?" -Spanky Categoria:Episodi di Drawn Together Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Episodi di Clara Categoria:Episodi di Foxxy